Part of the Job!
by Padfoot-001
Summary: When John and Elizabeth are blackmailed into doing the dirty work of their new allies, they are shocked to find out that it's each other that they have been assigned to kill. R&R Mr. and Mrs. Smith Crossover. ShWeir


Note: Yay! Time for another fic by me. Why? BECAUSE I CAN! Lol, anyway ... this one was inspired by the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith so alot of what's going on will sort of double up wth the movie. If you didn't like it ... I guess you wont like this story, then again, you just never know. So here goes and I'll just have to see how it turns out. Oh yeah, it's Sheppard and Weir too ... just so you know, but there not married or anything cause there are SOME major differences ... oh just read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the basic plot of this story or sections you recognise from the film Mr. and Mrs. Smith and I do not own StarGate Atlantis or it's characters.

**Part of the Job!**

Major. John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir were having serious problems. Doctor Heightmeyer was a pshyciatrist, but she had also had a lot of training in couples therapy. That was what people thought was best at this point in time, because the pairs attitudes towards one another was just appaling.

John Sheppard had always been terrible at following orders, never listening when they were given and never doing them when he actually listened. Elizabeth Weir had tollerated it for as long as she could, but when she finally snapped at him, it all just fell apart. She ordered him not to open the gate ... she begged him. She knew that Teyla was on the other side, she knew that she needed help, but she was one person, Atantis was many, if they opened it and the Wraith got through, everyone would die ... including Teyla. But John was going to fight them off, he was so sure he could do it, so sure he could save the day yet again. And so the gate was opened ...

Teyla managed to leap through, the sheild was closed immediatly, but several Wraith had already followed her through, there were blasts fired eveywhere, over thirty good men were killed. The Atlantians had won in the end, but it was a victory Elizabeth never wanted to speak of again. She had appologised to Teyla, explaining why she didn't want to open the gate, Teyla had understood, but John hadn't. He had lost all respect for her after that and she had lost all faith in him. And it only got worse.

Every order that was given he disobeyed, often causing loss of life or many injuries. Every request he put forward, she denyed, creating many mishaps and failed negotiations. Arguments arose at every turn, fights broke out and all was in termoil. Finally those around the pair had had enough of them and suggested that they get help. Naturally they both would rather swallow poison and dance the macarina then see Doctor Heightmeyer, however neither wanted to let their friends down, so they both turned up to the councelling sessions on time ... reluctantly, but on time, and thats what counts.

'So how long have you known each other?' Heightmeyer asked the pair. Even though she already knew the answer (they had all arrived on Atlantis at the same time after all), she felt it important to hear it from them.

'Nine months ago now,' John said confidently, nodding his head as though agreeing with himself.

'It was ten,' Elizabeth countered, not looking at him.

John sighed loudly. 'No, it was when we all first came through the stargate and set foot on Atlantis nine -'

'Ten -' Elizabeth cutted in, still not looking at John.

He glared. Heightmeyer cleared her throat. 'Okay, so it was about nine and a half months ago ... moving on'. She flicked through her papers looking for suitable questions to ask the pair whilst they sat there in awkward silence. At least they wern't yelling at each, that was progress in its smallest form.

'Alright, how would you rate your current relationship, from one to ten,' she said, after finding a suitable question for them.

'Errrrr ...' John muttered thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling.

Elizabeth stared. 'One being ... very bad? And ten ... being good?' she asked.

'Just answer how you see fit,' Heightmeyer said.

'Well I guess ... about a five - or four maybe ... sometimes a three, it depends on the day -'

'Just one answer will do, Dr. Weir.' Heightmeyer remained calm.

'Then I guess ... probably a -'

'Two,' they chorused together.

Heightmeyer nodded slowly whilst she scribbled something on a peice of paper. John was still searching the ceiling, whilst Elizabeth seemed determined not to look anywhere but straight at their therapist.

'Oh, here's a good one,' she said happily as she found a suitable question that wasn't only targeted at married couples. 'Describe to me the day you met.' Often remembering how it had been when you first met someone helped in rekindeling the relationship.

'Well, thats easy,' John said, smiling and scratching his chin thoughtfully. 'It was nine months ago -'

'Ten,' Elizabeth cut in again.

'Right, nine ... AND A HALF, months ago ...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nine and a half months ago.**

John Sheppard had to sit in that chair. It was a cool looking chair and he really wanted a seat. Besides, he would never have that gene that the carzy doctor was talking about, it was rare, it was unique, he was neither. So he sat down ... and nearly had a heart attack. He had to grip the sides of it just so he felt safer as it fell back on him. He felt a weird tingling in his fingers as the whole thing came to life around him, lighting up and buzzing slightly.

The doctor got excited and ran off. John wished he hadn't, he had a bad feeling in his stomache like he had just done something VERY wrong. He would have sat up and looked for someone to give him a hand but he didn't want to disrupt the chair. He swallowed hard, trying not to move.

He heard approuching footsteps, excited voices. A women asking who he was, he knew none of these voices, he couldn't see any of them, he was concentrating too hard on not being murdered by the chair.

'I told you not to touch anything.' He recognised that voice, it was Colonel. O'Neill. He didn't sound angry, he didn't sound alarmed, which told John that he wasn't in any danger. He moved his head to look at the Colonel.

'I-I just sat down,' he explained, still feeling a bit nervous.

There was a crowd around him now and he felt like punching the scientist that asked him to think about where they were in the universe. He had no idea. All these people watching and he was going to sit in a chair thinking about where earth was. What was the point in that?

Everyone was staring ... so he thought about the solar system, the milky way, the nine plan -

The next thing he knew the tingling in his fingers increased and a hologram of the universe appeared right above his head. He heard oh's and ah's coming from the group around him and he would have loved to have been able to say something really impressive, but all he could manage was an astonished, 'did I do that?'

After they had finally gotten him out of the chair he had been approuched by the women. She was very attractive with short brown hair and bright green eyes.

'That was very impressive Major.' she said, smiling kindly at him.

'Thankyou,' he said. He had no idea who she was, she certainly didn't look like a scientist. She stared at him as though waiting for him to say something else. She didn't. As much as he wanted to stay and chat with her, it was becoming rather awkward so he turned to walk away.

'Um,' she stuttered as she quickly stepped in his path and trapped him. He nearly ran into her but composed himself. He felt kinda awkward with her this close ... what the heck did she want?

She dove immediatly into the story of Atlantis and the stargate. John would have had a hard time keeping up, but he found it easy to listen to what she had to say. Then she stopped talking and he realised she was waiting for his answer. She had just asked him if he wanted to go through the stargate to this ... Atlantis.

'I-I'll think about it,' was all he managed to get out. He decided not to look her directly in the eye. He didn't like the disappointment she was showing ... he felt bad now. But it was a lot to take in all at once.

The plane ride home was not so easy, Colonel O'Neill was silent the whole way. Disappointed no doubt that he had not been so enthusiastic about the whole intergalactic trip to some lost city. Sure it was exciting, sure it was interesting, it was just ... fast. But still, it seemed inviting enough, Dr. Weir seemed easy enough to get along with ... at least he'd see her again.

Dr. Weir stepped through the gate into Atlantis. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was incredible. Although the city was dark on first arrival, it literally sprang to life almost immediatly. The lights came on, machines began to work, doors began to open ... it was absolutly breathtaking. She smiled happily, she couldn't help herself, she had wanted to see it for so long, dreamed about it, but nothing compared to this ... this was real ... very real. She was aware of someone watching her. Her eyes scanned the balcony and she found Major. Sheppard watching her. She smiled at him, she was glad he decided to come along. She didn't know why, but it gave her a sense of security. He smiled back and then went back to scanning the room.

It didn't take long for them all to be settled in, nor did it take them long to screw everything up. Next thing Elizabeth knew she was sending a team back through the stargate in order to seek out help because the city was failing. She had sent Colonel. Sumner and his team off immediatly, then she had sent Major. Sheppard. She felt better knowing that he would be there too. It was odd, but she trusted him although she barely knew him.

It didn't take him long to return. She didn't want to be angry at him, she was glad he was safe, but he infuriated her when he decided to take control of things. She felt almost as though he thought she couldn't do it herself. They argued, but in the end she felt they understood each other, that was important. He had his oppinions, she had hers, she accepted that.

Somehow he managed to take control of the situation, he found a ship, he flew it out. It was then Elizabeth knew she was going to have problems with him. He was manipulating her, he could tell, but he had this sincerity in his eyes ... she fell for it. Now she was worried about him all over again. Worried that he'd do something stupid ... worried that he'd get himself killed. But when he came back through the gate, although Sumner was dead and circumstances were dire, she couldn't help but feel at ease once more.

She was glad to tell him that he was the new military leader, she knew he would be suitable. But she also knew they were going to have difficult times ahead, that they wern't always going to agree. But as they looked into each others' eyes on the balcony over looking Atlantis, she felt safe once again ... safe, because he was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nine and a half months later.**

Elizabeth Weir tried her hardest to continue the briefing as normal despite the usual distraction. John Sheppard was yawning loudly, playing with his jacket pocket as Elizabeth spoke of the plea for help that had just been sent through the stargate minutes before.

'We have no idea who they are or what they want, all we know is that there in need of our help.' She tried her best to continue, closing her eyes in frustration as John let out an incredibly loud sigh. Elizabeth tried to be patient, Heightmeyer had told her to try her best to ignore him. She felt like a small child being told to ignore all the other kids that picked on her.

'They sounded preety sincere ma'am,' Ford added, eyeing his commanding officer carefully.

Elizabeth nodded. 'Yes they did Lutenent. But we can't just show up on their planet without being a hundred percent sure that they arn't going to ambush us the moment we get there.'

'And we wont know that unless we go take a look,' John said, finally speaking up.

Now it was Elizabeth's time to sigh. 'I realise that Major. but I'm not about to send a hand full of people into unknown territory unless I know for certain their intentions are pure.'

'OKay, so in the meantime we'll just sit hear and try to tune in our phsycic powers whilst they die slowly and painfully because we refuse to lend a hand.' John leaned forward in his chair, arms crossed, glaring at Elizabeth.

She glared back. 'I'm not letting anyone near the planet untill I know for sure Major.' she said slowly, leaning on the table towards him.

He shook his head, said 'fine,' then got up from the table and walked out of the room.

'The rest of you are dismissed,' Elizabeth surrendered, flopping down into her seat. Ford and Teyla left the room, but McKay lingured for a moment.

'Elizabeth,' he began, standing over her. 'I don't mean to, sort of, TELL you how to do things around here, but I really think we should take the risk and help these people out.'

'Oh do you now?' Elizabeth asked, finding herself becoming less and less patient.

'Yes, I do,' Rodney paused for a moment and then continued when he thought it safe. 'It's just that ... well, Teyla tells us these people have a great deal to offer us, in the way of technology, medical equipment and food. They would make good allies, Elizabeth. We don't get the chance to help people out very often. This could be our chance.'

Elizabeth closed her eyes again. She found that it often helped her think. She knew all this already, Teyla had told her and she did trust Teyla. If they managed to help these people then they would be at a great advantage ... but then again, they could be falling directly into a trap. Elizabeth wondered if she didn't want to go help simply because it was what John wanted. Was she doing this just to spite him, they were in need of help, they could help, they SHOULD help.

'Alright Rodney, tell Major. Sheppard to ready a team.' Rodney seemed surprised at being given an order, but he nodded and started to leave nonetheless. Elizabeth should have told John herself, but she didn't want to deal with him. She didn't want to even look at him at the moment. Then again, he didn't HAVE to go ...

'Rodney, wait!' she said, getting up from her seat. Rodney stopped at the doorway and turned back to her looking slightly confused. 'Don't bother ... I'll go instead.'

Rodney laughed ... then he realised Elizabeth was being serious and stopped. 'You're joking right?'

'No, I'm not. I may not be a soldier Rodney, but I'll take Sergent Bates along for that part. If these people are as important as you say they are I'd rather be there myself for the negotiations.'

'You can go after Major.Sheppard had cleared the planet ... these are Wraith we're talking about Elizabeth, you know what they'll do to you.' If Elizabeth hadn't have been so frustrated, she probably would have been very grateful at Rodney's concern for her.

'I think it would be best if Major. Sheppard sat this one out. It's alright Rodney, Bates is more then capable and if we feel we're in over our heads we'll send for back-up,' Elizabeth said.

Rodney opened his mouth to argue but Elizabeth stared and said his name firmly. 'It's decided Rodney, I'm going to go inform Sergent Bates ... tell Ford and Teyla to meet me in the gateroom.'

Elizabeth walked past the shocked Rodney and headed for Bates' quatres. She'd show John that she didn't need him for everything around here.

end

Note: OKay, so that's chapter one. Bit boring, but the beginnings always are. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you all think so please review and tell me. If you hate it, tell me that too ... I wont do anything about it, but you can still tell me. Ermmmm ... yeah, I've already started Chapter 2 so it wont be long before its up. Sorry about bad spelling, but I dont have spell check on here its only notebook. Unfortunatly your just gonna have to deal with it. If its SO bad its unreadable tell me and I guess I'll have to change it. Thanks for reading ... hope you like it so far.


End file.
